


Orange Blossoms

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Series: Kuroshitsuji 100 Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still looks like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Blossoms

She is old enough to be married now and she stands in a small room in the Phantomhive manor, readying herself for the ceremony that will start at the end of the hour. The white gown she wears is made from the finest silk India has to offer, a gift from her soon-to-be husband. The long sleeves and hem have been hand embroidered with gold thread, small birds and flowers decorating the cloth delicately. Layers upon layers of petticoats flounce her dress into a large, flamboyant poof—she looks like a china doll, ready to be put on display. Orange blossoms, a sign of purity, decorate her hair, attached to the headpiece that makes up her veil.

“You’re going to be a princess!” Paula says happily as she fusses with her golden curls.

She nods absentmindedly, looking at her reflection in the mirror; her large eyes are nearly hidden behind the lace of her elegant veil. She still looks like a child.

“Are you happy, Lizzy?”

She quickly turns to her maid, a resolute smile on her face. “Of course, I am. It’s my wedding day.”

***

A year later and Soma only holds her during the night, hating to be alone. As she stares at the ceiling, listening to his soft breathing as his head rests on her chest, she thinks to herself that when Ciel comes back for her, she’ll still be able to wear white when she marries him.

 


End file.
